


我们应该关注今夜

by FFFORI



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Office Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24764614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFFORI/pseuds/FFFORI
Summary: 于是他们接吻
Relationships: Horacio Carrillo/Javier Peña
Kudos: 7





	我们应该关注今夜

每多工作一秒钟，就多一分机会抓住埃斯科瓦尔。这是最近卡里略上校坚信的一个道理。他几乎住在了办公室里，与人造灯光和苦咖啡相伴。月亮和星星给屋里提供了额外的光源，但是起不到照明的作用。在雨季的夜晚，泥土中的湿润气息总会升腾起来，弥漫在空气中，流浪一整个夜晚，在太阳升起前又匆忙逃回地底，如此反复一整个雨季。上校没有开空调，而是打开了窗子，他能听见草丛里悉悉索索的动静，这让他想起了白天偶尔在路边见到过的啮齿动物和在树冠上的各种鸟类。尽管上校在心底知道努力并不是总有结果，但是他现在需要希望，最好还有大量的运气。运气！多不实在的一个东西，我们现在都没法说清楚这到底是个是什么。不知道好人是不是对运气过敏，他知道毒枭们在热带雨林里有条不紊地制造着白色粉末，那简直就是在雨林里开了印钞厂。上校知道有这些的存在，但是他们的工作到目前为止没有大的进展。他很久以前就不再区分别什么是好，什么是坏了,人是多方面的，人会为死去的同伴哀悼，他有同事死了，他和剩下活着的人几乎是在寻求复仇。

他的眼睛因为长时间盯着相同的距离而微微酸痛，上校摘下眼镜，闭起眼睛用一只手挤压双眼之间的鼻梁部分。他办公室的门却被敲响了。上校抬起头，一时间思索起是谁深夜还没有离开，但是他的身体已经先于头脑做出了反应，他大声说了请进，好像他早已知道门板后面的那个人是谁。

哈维尔•佩纳推开门。

佩纳倚在门框上，手里把一份档案卷在一起。上校看向佩纳，一时间谁都没有开口。佩纳不慌不忙地把手指圈起来让档案在皮肤上摩擦过，规律地沙沙作响，在安静的室内尤为突兀。上校突然一阵头晕，他很久以前就希望有一些事能发生，但一切也只是止步于他的幻想。他尊重佩纳探员，他希望能在佩纳探员心中留下一个专业的形象，而不是做出不合时宜的举动，影响到办公室里的气氛。现在他的目标只应该有一个，就是抓住埃斯科瓦尔。上校咽了一口唾沫，重新戴上了眼镜。

哈维尔佩纳就站在那里，看着上校。上校的手心微微出汗，他清了清嗓子。佩纳放松了肩膀，轻笑一声：“你可不能先倒下。”

“我没事。”上校下意识低头去看桌上摊着的文件和卷宗，他自己都无法解释他为什么几乎是立刻避开佩纳的目光，他只是这么做了，像动物跟随自己的本能。

“上校...”佩纳轻声叹息。上校没有抬头，但是他能感觉到佩纳在向他走来，他心底升起一股膨胀又轻浮的情感在不断向他暗示，可是他迟迟没有将想法付诸行动，因为在这个年代他不敢做出任何承诺，他也没有可以给出的承诺。佩纳伸出手轻轻将上校手中的文件压到桌面上，上校没有松开手指，于是佩纳用了一点力气，将那叠纸从上校的手里抽出去，和他自己手上拿的文件叠在一起放到了办公桌的角落。卡里略这才抬起头来，今晚第一次直视佩纳的眼睛。

他们白天大多都戴着墨镜，佩纳也是一样，给哥伦比亚的阳光进入瞳孔前有一个缓冲，可今夜上校是第一次发觉佩纳的目光是如此的悲悯。佩纳琥珀色的眼珠在黑暗中熠熠生辉，桌面上台灯的昏黄灯光只能照亮佩纳的身体和下半张脸，因为他现在几乎是探身撑在上校的办公桌上，将灯光笼在自己怀中。他白色衬衫的领口像平时一样解开，露出肉桂色的胸膛。上校突然想到，他在教堂的圣母像上看过相似的神情。

佩纳轻轻叹了一口气，这叹气中的情感不全是哀伤，更像是他在向上校发出呼喊，并希望得到对方的回应。他绕过办公桌，来到了上校的面前。上校还端坐在椅子上，在佩纳有任何动作之前竭力保持原样。现在他们两人屏息凝神，如同深夜树林里偶遇的两只陌生美洲虎，互相观察着，谁也没有轻举妄动。

最后是佩纳向哥伦比亚人的固执妥协，他动手解开自己的皮带，然后自认为细心地在上校的办公桌上清理出一块空地，接着坐上了上校面前的办公桌。他这时候突然羞涩起来，悬空的脚掌扭在一起寻找着脚踏实地的感觉，他再次开口的时候声音极轻：“我不想弄脏文件。”他注意到了上校骤然改变的眼神。

“哈维…”上校开口的时候被自己嘶哑的声音惊到，他仰视着佩纳，发现佩纳也以同样热切的目光注视着自己。“我可以吻你吗？”

“是的，你可以！”佩纳因为上校的一句话丢盔弃甲，他眼角发酸，甚至他自己都说不清楚为何他今晚如此悲伤。他是被与这位上校的相处模式几乎折磨到发疯，已经到了必须要得到一个回答的地步，他在一时冲动下敲响了上校办公室的门，但他隐约感觉到他在向一个注定的结果迈出了第一步。他在走向办公室的时候就感觉到他们今晚注定不会寻常，可是他又在猜测上校会是什么反应。佩纳想到，也许他们需要做的只是像平时工作时坦诚相待。

上校抓住了佩纳的脚踝，站起身来将佩纳压倒在办公桌上。在慢慢倒下去的过程中，他一只手托住了佩纳的头，然后与他接吻。佩纳抓住了上校的小臂，腿环上上校的腰，将上校拉的更近了些，直到他光裸的下身贴上了粗糙的军服裤子。佩纳引导着上校手摸上自己的臀缝，慌忙之中他才想起来避孕套还在自己裤子口袋的钱包里，于是他轻轻踢了踢上校的身侧，打发他去拿来。上校像是觉得佩纳的反应很可爱，他无奈地笑了一下，指腹再一次摩擦过佩纳的肛口，看到佩纳并起腿来呜咽了一声以后才弯下腰去寻找佩纳所说的避孕套。

等到他找到了那些包裹在银色铝箔纸里的橡胶制品时，躺在桌上的佩纳又恢复了欣喜轻快的神色，他伸手套弄自己的阴茎，将渗出来的液体抹到自己的肛门上，然后开始自己尝试着伸进去一根手指。上校看着桌上的佩纳像猫儿一样玩耍，都有些局促地不知道该不该加入进去。佩纳注意到了上校的等待，他再次呼唤上校的名字，声音中带着歉意。上校这才将撕开的避孕套套到自己已经勃起的阴茎上，佩纳却拿过被撕开的包装，将里面剩下的润滑油挤在自己手心，继续专注于把自己的手指捅到屁眼里，而他也成功地做到了，然后他抬起头来对着上校羞怯地笑起来。在佩纳这么搞的同时，上校再次抓住佩纳的脚踝，从脚背亲吻到小腿，等到他快要吻到膝盖的时候，佩纳摸了一把他的头发，他抬起头来看着佩纳，佩纳对他说：“我想要和你做爱。”

于是他们在办公室里做起这荒唐事，在上校的阴茎进入佩纳体内的一瞬间，他们两人都不由自主地发出叹息，像是结束了提心吊胆的等待后终于迎来了早已知道的结果。佩纳嘴唇微张，喉咙里发出深深喘息介于叹息与呻吟之间。很难说这件事对他们的关系有什么影响，他们没有交流，但是上校和佩纳不约而同地想到：他们至少在今夜拥有彼此。

上校将佩纳的一条腿架在肩上，小幅度地操着他。佩纳这时却闭起眼睛，眉头紧皱着，发出难受的闷哼。上校放慢了动作，佩纳却发出了一声短促的呻吟：“就是那里，卡里略，再碰碰那里。”上校照做了，尽他所能当一个体贴的情人。他凭着记忆再次碰到那里，他感到手掌下佩纳的肌肉猛地绷紧了，自己的阴茎被绞到发痛，而上校只希望他不是故意配合。佩纳体内热的让他脸红，这份殊荣连哥伦比亚七月的太阳都没法轻易得到。他看到佩纳的嘴唇亮晶晶的，于是他弯下腰来与佩纳接吻。佩纳几乎是立刻伸出双臂环抱住了上校的脖子，他们撕咬着对方的嘴唇，却又都收起了牙齿。安静的办公室里连他们的喘息声都显得刺耳。他察觉到佩纳的腹部不规律地收缩着，于是上校撑起身子，将手掌按在佩纳的胸膛上。佩纳还是躺在那里，如炬的目光紧紧追随着上校的动作，但是他整体的反应又是那么温驯。他将自己完全交给了上校。上校不会让佩纳失望，他开始又深又重地操起佩纳来，操到佩纳不得不把嘴捂上，要不然他的哭喊会惊起整片林子里的栖鸟。最后佩纳尖叫了一声：“卡里略！”然后挣扎着后仰起头，将胸膛和腰腹顶起来，颤抖着达到了高潮。上校最后一次深深顶进佩纳的体内，然后俯身与佩纳拥抱在一起。佩纳感觉到卡里略射在了套子里，他更加用力地与卡里略拥抱。他们安静地拥抱着，直到卡里略撑起身子离开佩纳的身体，将用过的套子打了一个结扔进垃圾桶。佩纳从办公桌上下来，他回头看了一眼桌子，然后弯下腰开始穿上裤子。上校静静地看着佩纳再次穿戴整齐—即使他只需要穿上一条裤子。

他们之间有什么改变了，上校突然觉得他又能重新呼吸了，好像他之前从来没有使用过肺一样大口地呼吸。佩纳在系好皮带后转身看向上校，一副欲言又止的样子，上校却上前几步再一次地吻住佩纳，他感到怀里的人放松下来，也伸出手怀抱住了自己。于是他们再次拥抱，再次接吻。


End file.
